You always make me smile
by Walker'sLampshade
Summary: This is a random song fic I did out of boredom. Set to, You always make me smile by Kyle Andrews. Cat/Frank!


**~Disclaimer~ I don't own the characters in this story. They belong to Julia Golding thank you very much.  
><strong>_You always make me smile- Kyle Andrews. _**Cyaaaaaa.**

_I __like your messy hair. I like the clothes you wear.  
><em>I think she's beautiful. Everytime I see her I can't help but stare. No matter whether she's wearing a long gown, playing breeches, or looking like a red indian. No matter what mood she's in. I love the way her curly ginger hair tangles up in a knot and is practically impossible to undo.

_I like the way you sing and when you dance __with me.  
><em>Her voice is astonishing. She claims she has nothing on my mother but I much prefer her voice. Its so loud and full of emotion, when she sings you can't help but stop and listen. And when she dances, she looks so breathtakingly gorgoeus, so happy and joyful. Dancing with her is like travelling to the moon and back in the space of three minutes.

_Ready set, here we go.__  
>I don't know why, I love you.<br>__I just know I can't stop thinking o__f you  
><em>She's always taking over my head like a virus. As soon as she enters my head its impossible for her to leave, even thoughts of her seem to be stubborn. I must say however, I don'tput up a great effort to get her out of my head.

_OH WAIT oh oh oh oh oh  
>It's cause you make me smile<br>oh oh oh oh oh  
>You always make me smile<br>_Everything she does, everything she says, every little habit of hers. Her sharp tongue and the way her nose crinkles when she's confused. Her laugh and her inability to stay away from trouble. The way her eyes gleam when she smiles, the way walks with that little spring in her step. Everything about her makes me smile.

_I like t__hat rainbow pair, of gym shoes that you wear.  
><em>I love how she looks when she dresses up in what her indian family gave her. People think she looks a bit odd, dressed up like a different culture, but I think she just looks perfect.

_I like the chance you take.  
><em>I like her daring attitude and her impulsive behaviour. I like the way that she doesn't think about things before she does them and how she'll take ridiculous chances and risks but will still somehow manage to suvive.

_I like the mess you make.  
><em>She makes me sick with worry because I know she can't be left alone for more than half and hour. She always ends up in some bad situations. She'll annoy someone or take a huge risk and end up with a knife pressed to her neck. As people say, trouble follows her like a tail follows a cat. And that is one accusation seems to enjoy sticking to.

_I don't know why, I love you.  
>I just know I can't stop thinking of you<br>_I didn't mean to fall in love with her, it just kind of…happened, but I'm sure glad that I did. Who wouldn't want to fall for a girl as amazing as her?

_OH WAIT oh oh oh oh oh  
>It's cause you make me smile<br>oh oh oh oh oh  
>You always make me smile<br>_She always makes me smile. Every single time I see her face; every time she catches my eye; every time she gives me a mischevious look; every time she glares at me; every time she trips over her own feet; every time she won't give up.

_I like that rainbow pair, of gym shoes that you wear._  
>She makes an amazing indian.<p>

_I like the way you sing__.  
><em>She has an amazing voice.

_And__when you dance with me.  
><em>I wish that I could dance with her every day.

_I like the face you make  
><em>Her expression when she's angry and that lets you she won't give up.

_A__nd when you dance with me.  
><em>Dancing with her is like flying.

_I like the rules you break  
><em>I love it when she ignores every rule in the rule book and just does something anyway.

_A__nd when you dance with me.  
><em>Her face when she dances makes unable to concentrate on anything else.

_I like the cake you bake  
><em>She may not have many womanly traits but she is amazing at baking.

_A__nd when you dance with me.  
><em>The feelings unbelievable.

_I like the chance you take so won't you dance with me?  
><em>I don't care who's watching. The lords and the ladies can think I'm a disgrace to my family, they can think whatever they wantabout me, I don't care.

_I don't know why, I love you._  
><em>I just know I can't stop thinking of you<em>  
>I love her. I love everything about her. I can't live without her. She owns my heart and her very essence has taken over my mind.<p>

_OH WAIT  
>It's cause you make me smile<br>You always make me smile__.  
><em>Her eyes, her messy hair, her smile, her laugh, her voice. Her sharp tongue, her wittyness, her impulsiveness, her genious. Her determination, her loyatly, her pride, her anger, her creativity, her little habits. Everything about her makes me smile.

**Frank&Cat FTW!3**


End file.
